walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenny (Road to Survival)
Kenny is a Telltale Games adapted and playable character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. He serves as the tritagonist of the Telltale missions. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse Events of Road to Survival Act 1 Kenny is out hunting for supplies with Lee the act occurring sometime between Starved For Help and Long Road Ahead. The pair search within a three mile radius of the motel coming up with nothing. Kenny asks Lee what he thinks of Lilly back at the motel but Lee tells him to be quiet, having heard bandits nearby. The pair watch as they argue over not finding much food. Kenny decides they should leave before they are noticed only for the group to notice them when Kenny trips on a branch. The pair successfully overpower them, Lee finding they had a bit of food on them. They return to the motel, dealing with some bandits who were scouting the area, before presenting what they found to Lilly at the motel. However, she is disappointed, telling them they should have searched even more. They clear out a small group of walkers nearing the hotel before Kenny proposes they go out and search again. Lee and Kenny then return to the woods, coming across a truck with abandoned supplies. Kenny voices his delight in finding such but Lee is suspicious, suspecting a trap. As expected, bandits ambush them, one almost shooting Kenny before the pair detain the group, fleeing further in to the woods. They begin to make their way back, pushing through several walkers, reaching the motel. Kenny spots a group of bandits preparing the ambush the area. With Lee in tow, he jumps the group only to be overpowered. Before the bandit can finish him off, Ben and Lilly come to his aid, helping him and Lee finish the group off. One week later, the group encounter a woman, who runs towards the motel screaming. Her screams draw walkers so Kenny kills her but Ben still notices a large herd approaching. They manage to kill them, Kenny suggesting that they leave the motel due to how unsafe it has become in recent weeks. Lilly argues with him that they shouldn't but they are interrupted by Clementine's screams that walkers are breaking in. Once they deal with them, a large group of bandits suddenly attack, attempting to capitalise on the distraction. The biggest attack yet, the group nearly succumbs to defeat but still drive them back. After the fight, they find that their defenses are completely crippled, solidifying to Kenny that they should all get on the RV and leave. Lilly remains skeptical, but Lee and Ben both agree that (with the motel practically in ruins) leaving may just be the best thing for the group. Act 3 While Lee is stopping the train, Kenny muses on who the stranger on the radio could be but Lee tells him to forget about it and focus on clearing the rubble blocking their path. While doing so, the group wonder if Walkers are nearby. Most say they aren't but Christa thinks there are some in the woods. Kenny checks or put confirms Christa was right, proceeding to kill the group of undead. Once done, they all return to the train and proceed to Savannah. Once there, they leave the train at the outskirts rather than drive in to the main city for fear of being seen by hostile survivors. They make it to a highschool, taking refuge in a gym. They are awoken in the middle of the by Walkers and bandits breaking in. Kenny initially guards Clementine with Omid and Christa while Lee and Chuck check out the noise but chases after them when he hears the sound of gunfire. Once he arrives, he helps them out with an assault rifle, covering them. Omid soon arrives to aid them also, the four successfully defeating the attackers. Death (Determinant) ;Killed By * Jane (Caused, Determinant) (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) * Clementine (Determinant) When Kenny is on the verge of stabbing Jane in the chest, Clementine can choose to shoot Kenny in the abdomen, making him fall over. Clementine walks over to him, and Kenny tells her she made the right choice. After sharing some last words, Kenny finally bleeds out and dies. As he was not put down to prevent reanimation, it is unknown what happened to Kenny after Clementine (and Jane, determinately) left his body. If Clementine looks away or takes too long to make a decision, Kenny stabs Jane in the chest, instantly killing her. Clementine can then choose to shoot Kenny. If she does, she aims at Kenny's head, in which Kenny just tells her to do it. Clementine then shoots Kenny in the head, and leaves both his and Jane's corpses as they were. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Kenny has killed: *Shawn Greene (Indirectly Caused) *Larry (Assumed Before Reanimation, but Possibly Moments After or Alive) *Danny St. John (Caused, Determinant) *Beatrice (Caused, Determinant) *Kenny Jr. (Before Reanimation, Out of Mercy, Determinant) *Fivel (Zombified, Out of Mercy, Determinant) (Zombified, Out of Mercy, Caused, Determinant) *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) (Indirectly Caused, Accidental; Out of Mercy, Determinant) *Johnny *Walter (Indirectly Caused) *Alvin (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *William Carver *Sarita (Out of Mercy, Zombified, Determinant) *Rebecca (Zombified, Determinant) *Natasha (Alive, Assumed) *Buricko *Vitali *Jane (Determinant) *Jane's Unborn Child (Determinant) *One unnamed woman (Off-Screen) *Himself (Indirectly Caused, Accidental, Determinant; Sacrifice, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies As a Playable Character Kenny - Telltale Special Edition *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Tough *'Role': Medic *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All ranged teammates get +36 crit. *'Adrenaline Rush': Hurt And Heal (Deal 450% damage to one enemy. All teammates regain 40% of their max HP.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Kenny - "Around Every Corner" * Persona: Rebel * Trait: Strong * Role: Damage * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Group Smash (Deal 275% damage to one enemy and all enemies ajacent to it. All teammates get +30% attack for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Collateral Damage (When this character performs a critical attack on an enemy, they will deal splash damage damage to up to 2 adjacent enemies.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Kenny - "Ties That Bind" * Persona: Hunter * Trait: Alert * Role: Support * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: All teammates get +45% attack against melee characters. * Adrenaline Rush: Confusing Fire (Deal 500% damage and confuse for 2 turns to one enemy. One teammate gains +40% AP.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. Kenny - "In Harms Way" * Persona: Legend * Trait: Tough * Role: Medic * Rarity: Legendary (6 Stars) * Leader Skill: All ranged teammates get +36 crit. You get a large bonus to item drop chance. * Adrenaline Rush: Torture and Treatment (Deal 400% damage to one enemy. All teammates regain up to 45% of their max HP and get +60 crit for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Recover Stun (Up to 2 teammates recover from stun.) Trivia *Kenny Around Every Corner is one of many characters to have Collateral Damage as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Collateral Damage. *Act 3 of his Road Survival story arc serves to link what occurred after the events of Episode Three and Four of the main game, depicting what occurred in the 12 hour time gap. **Similarly, the Act 1 one of the story serves to bridge the gap between Episode Two and Three, depicting the week between their departure and the bandits turning their attention to them. Category:Determinant Category:Tritagonist Category:Collateral Damage Category:Leaders Category:Rebels Category:Legend Category:Hunters Category:Deceased Category:Unknown Category:Widowed